FAIRY TALE
by Violet-Kira
Summary: 1st story. Not A Cinderella : Dia mungkin bisa menjadi Cinderella dalam dongeng disney, atau sekedar Makino Tsukusi dalam Hanayori Dango. Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali? Karena ternyata pangerannya sudah memiliki tuan putrinya sendiri. Karena dia mungkin bukan tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Yunjae's series


FAIRY TALE

Yunjae's Story

.

.

.

Part 1. Not A Cinderella

Pair : Yunjae

Genre : Highscool romance.

Casts : TVXQ/JYJ, Go Ahra

Disclaimer : Karakter bukan milik author.

Summary : Dia mungkin bisa menjadi Cinderella dalam dongeng disney, atau sekedar Makino Tsukusi dalam Hanayori Dango. Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali? Karena ternyata pangerannya sudah memiliki tuan putrinya sendiri. Karena dia mungkin bukan tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

WARNING! FF ini tidak untuk dikonsumsi oleh penggemar Go Ahra.

**_Terinspirasi dari Royal Fiance dan Hanayori Dango, Disney's Story dan kawan-kawannya.. Tapi jangan berharap banyak ya ceritanya bakal jadi kayak cerita disana, karena ga akan seperti itu. Jauh, hehehe_**

* * *

><p><em>"Tidak semua pemeran utama mendapatkan akhir bahagia, atau sederhana saja, kau bukan pemeran utama dalam drama ini."<em>

* * *

><p>Go Ahra benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kejadian di drama-drama yang biasa ia tonton itu akan benar-benar terjadi didunia nyata, lebih-lebih dalam kehidupannya sendiri.<p>

Pertama, ia gadis dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja dengan otak yang biasa-biasa saja lalu bertemu kakek tua dan tanpa sengaja menolong kakek yang tersesat itu. Kakek yang ternyata usut punya usut bernama Jung Jihoon ini adalah seorang pejabat tinggi dikorea selatan sekaligus pemilik sekolah ternama, Shinki School. Sebagai balas budi, Go Ahra disekolahkan di sekolah ini, tanpa biaya dan tanpa syarat.

Dia hanya perlu datang kesekolah, belajar dengan baik, dan siap menerima ujian-ujian berat untuk Ijazah sekolah ternama di dunia ini. Semua fasilitas sekolah di tanggung oleh kakek yang baik hati ini.

Hal kedua yang biasa ia lihat di drama adalah pemuda-pemuda tampan, kaya raya, dan pintar yang berjamur disekolahan. Katakan Ahra beruntung, karena disekolah ini sungguh sangat banyak pemuda tampan. Dari kalangan guru hingga para siswa, semua tampan dan keren.

Lalu hal ketiga adalah, Ia di bully. Oke, Ahra tahu dan ia sudah siap-siap, jika dia yang biasa-biasa saja ini akan di bully jika masuk ke kalangan elit macam ini. Tapi yang membuat ia tidak menyangka dan sedikit tidak rela (Sebenarnya sangat tidak rela) adalah bahwa ia satu-satunya siswa yang di bully di sekolah ini. Padahal banyak siswa-siswa beasiswa yang berasal dari kalangan biasa, banyak nerd-nerd yang berpakaian cupu, dan banyak siswa siswa penyendiri, tapi sama sekali tidak ada pembullyan. Anak-anak ini malah amat ramah satu-sama lain tanpa melihat status mereka. Kaya atau miskin, mereka tidak peduli.

Lalu mengapa, dia di bully?

"Yah, Ahra-ssi!" Panggil seorang pemuda yang menghampiri Ahra dari arah belakang. Gadis berambut panjang ini menoleh dan nampak sedikit kaget saat melihat Junsu berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh, Anyeong, Junsu-ssi." Sapa Ahra riang.

"Kau mau kekelas?" Tanya Junsu. Ahra mengangguk dan membuat Junsu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo sama-sama."

"Ung!"

Ketika Junsu dan Ahra masuk, semua penghuni kelas yang hanya berjumlah 20 siswa ini langsung tersenyum dan menyapa Junsu, beberapa murid menyapa Ahra dan sisanya menganggap siswi itu seperti tidak ada.

Ahra melirik pemuda bermata musang yang sudah duduk nyaman dikursinya, pemuda itu duduk dia sambil menutup mata dan menikmati musik. Kursi disampingnya masih kosong. Ahra langsung menghampiri tempat itu dan duduk di atasnya. Tidak lupa menyapa Yunho.

"Anyeong, Yunho-ssi." Sapa Ahra.

Yunho hanya bergumam membalas sapaan Ahra. Walau begitu gadis itu tetap tersenyum, karena setidaknya pemuda yang terkenal dingin pada kaum wanita itu, masih mau menganggap keberadaannya. Ahra bersyukur karena Kakek Jung menitipkannya pada Yunho, dan Yunho menjaga Ahra dengan baik. Begitu menurut Ahra.

Ahra melirik Yunho dan memperhatikan garis wajah pemuda itu, tampan. Wajah Ahra langsung merona. Ia seperti berada dalam dunia dongeng, dan Yunho adalah pangerannya. Mungkin membantu Kakek Jung adalah takdirnya, dan ia kakek Jung akan menjodohkan Yunho dengannya, karena kakek itu terlihat sangat menyukai Ahra.

Kyaaa! Ahra menangkup pipinya yang memanas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yunho menatap heran gadis disampingnya. "Wajahmu merah. Mungkin kau demam."

Oh, Yunho sungguh perhatian.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ahra menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Yunho menatap gadis itu dan menghela nafas. Lalu kembali mengedikkan bahunya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan melangkah mendekati meja seorang pemuda berambut pendek yang terlihat santai dengan sebuah novel di tangannya.

Yunho kemudian duduk dibangku itu dan tidak kembali hingga jam pertama dimulai. Ahra sendiri kembali kekursinya tepat dibelakang Yunho. Karena kursi disamping Yunho masih dibiarkan kosong begitu saja.

.

.

.

Ahra merasa dirinya gadis yang beruntung karena bisa sekolah di sekolah mewah ternama dan juga ditempatkan di kelas khusus, dikelilingi oleh pemuda-pemuda tampan yang jenius dan hidup seperti pangeran.

Ahra juga merasa beruntung karena mengenal Kakek Jung yang begitu baik hati dan rela menitipkan Ahra pada Yunho agar aman dan nyaman disekolah barunya. Kemana-mana ia selalu mengekor Yunho sesuai pesan Kakek Jung, Ia jadi merasa dekat dengan Yunho dan juga tiga sahabat Yunho yaitu Changmin, Junsu dan yoochun. Walaupun hanya Junsu yang ramah padanya, tapi bagi Ahra ini hanya masalah waktu hingga Yoochun dan Changmin mau membuka diri pada Ahra.

Ahra merasa menjadi gadis yang istimewa karena bisa berada ditengah-tengah empat pemuda tampan dan kaya itu. Ahra seperti seorang tokoh utama wanita dalam drama-drama yang biasa ia tonton akhir-akhir ini.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Liat Siapa ini."

Ahra langsung saja mengangkat wajahnya dari deretan huruf buku tebal dipangkuannya. Empat orang gadis berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan didada. Aishh, Ahra kenal siapa mereka. Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoona, Hyuna. Empat sekawan yang senang sekali menindasnya.

Ahra memasang tampang malas dan berniat pergi dari sana.

Tangan kurus Yoona menahan pundaknya dan mendorongnya ke kursi. "Mau kemana kau?" Tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kembali ke kelas."

"Ohya!?" Sahut Hyuna dengan senyum sinisnya. "Tumben kau tidak mengekor dan menempel seperti lintah pada Yunho dan yang lainnya?"

"Aku tidak menempel seperti lintah!" Geram Ahra membuat Hyuna mendengus.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara, jelas-jelas kau selalu mengekor kemanapun Yunho pergi." Dengus gadis bertubuh seksi itu. "Kau membuat kami muak dengan gayamu yang seakan-akan memliki Yunho."

Ahra kemudian tertawa. "Apa ini? Aku mencium bau busuk dari rasa dengki kalian padaku." Ejek Ahra. "Apa kalian iri karena hanya aku yang bisa menempel pada Yunho? Iri karena kakek Jung menitipkanku pada Yunho? Dan iri karena mungkin aku akan menjadi calon cucu menantunya?"

Keempat gadis itu menatap Ahra tidak percaya, lebih-lebih saat Ahra dengan sombong mengibas rambutnya dan meninggalkan meja itu.

"Oh, tuhan! Lihat gayanya itu! Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!" Ucap Hyuna dengan wajah geli.

Yuri kemudia mendengus. "Otaknya begitu kosong." Rutuk Yuri sadis.

Sooyoung kemudian terkikik. "Ia tidak salah, berada diposisinya, semua gadis mungkin akan berpikiran sama. Tapi gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Lihat saja kalau Jaejoong-ssi sudah kembali."

Yoona mendengus. "Aku muak melihatnya berdiri di samping Yunho dan berlagak seperti seorang ratu. Apa dia pikir dia bisa jadi cinderella!?"

Hyuna terkikik. "Gadis malang, ia terlalu banyak bermimpi. Aku jengkel sekali padanya, tiap kali ia berjalan bersama Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Yunho, ia seperti mengejek kita."

"Dia belum sadar tempatnya!" Sahut Yuri mendegus sinis.

Sooyong menghela nafas melihat tingkah ekstrim tiga sahabatnya. Ia kasihan pada Ahra, karena gadis itu sebenarnya tidak bermaksud buruk, hanya saja dia ada diposisi yang membuatnya memiliki banyak musuh.

.

.

.

Ahra berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Ia jengkel dengan empat sekawan itu. Sering sekali mereka mencari masalah dengan Ahra, jelas sekali mereka hanya iri karena Ahra bisa dekat dengan empat pemuda hebat di SMA mereka.

Mata Ahra tiba-tiba berbinar saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal dengan jelas. Kakek Jung!

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa gadis itu menghampiri tubuh tegap pria tua itu. "Kakek Jung." Sapa Ahra sambil menunduk hormat. Saat itu juga Ahra sadar ada pemuda lain yang berdiri disamping Kakek Jung.

Pemuda yang tinggi dan langsing, dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Ahra-ah, lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya pria yang bahkan masih tampan walau dengan kerutan diwajahnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Anda lama sekali di Jepang, rumah benar-benar sepi tanpa anda." Ucap Ahra tersenyum.

"Ahahaha, begitukah, kalau begitu kau bisa senang, karena kami baru saja pulang hari ini."

Pemuda berambut hitam coklat itu melirik Kakek Jung dengan sedikit heran.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ah ini Ahra yang kuceritakan itu, dia juga bekerja di kediaman keluarga Jung sebagai asisten Nona Seo." Ujar Kakek Jung menjelaskan.

"Ohh, begitukah? Senang bertemu denganmu kalau begitu Ahra-ssi. Aku Kim Jaejoong." Sapa Jaejoong . Bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu seksi.

Mata bulat Jaejoong yang besar dan kecoklatan itu seakan menghipnotis Ahra. "Go Ahra." Sahut Ahra sambil menunduk sebentar.

"Ahra-ah, Jaejoong ini juga teman sekelasmu, tapi ia tidak masuk selama 3 bulan karena alasan tertentu."

"Oh! Mungkinkah, kau yang duduk sebangku dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Apakah bangku itu masih kosong?"

Ahra tersenyum. "Iya masih kosong, aku bahkan tidak boleh duduk disana. Kau pasti sahabat Yunho hingga dia tidak ingin menyerahkan kursi kosong di sampingnya itu pada orang lain." Tebak Ahra tersenyum malu-malu. Dalam pandangan Ahra , jika Jaejoong benar sahabat Yunho, maka kelak Jaejoong mungkin akan bisa jadi sahabatnya juga.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

Kakek Jung kemudian berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian kedua siswa ini. "Ahra-ah, selain itu Jaejoong ini juga calon cucu menantuku."

"Oh ya?!" Ucap Ahra terkejut, ia menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam. Ahra ingat Yunho punya sepupu bernama Jung Ilwoo, ternyata tunangan yang dimaksud oleh pria itu adalah Jaejoong ini? Wah, serasi sekali. "Selamat ya, kalian pasangan yang serasi." Ucap Ahra tulus.

"Gomao." Sahut Jaejoong lembut.

"Kalian berdua kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi waktu istrahat selesai." Ucap Kakek Jung mengingatkan. "Aku akan keruang kepala sekolah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya."

"Nde, Haraboji." Sahut Jaejoong. "Kajja, Ahra-ssi." Ajak Jaejoong dan dibalas anggukan dari Ahra.

Sepanjang koridor entah mengapa Ahra merasa semua siswa melihat mereka dengan tatapan terkejut, beberapa siswa bahkan langsung berbisik-bisik sambil menatap mereka. Ahra memutar bola matanya jengkel. Orang-orang ini pasti bergosip mengenai kedekatannya dengan salah satu pangeran sekolah lagi.

Ahra menangkap empat sekawan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka, Hyuna dan Yuri melempar senyum sinisnya sementara Yoona hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, dan Sooyoung, mengapa dia melempar senyum prihatin padanya?

Ahra mendesah pelan, mereka mungkin punya ide baru untuk mengusilinya sekarang.

"Yah! Jaejoong-ah!" Seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan gaya eksentrik berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Jiyoung-ah." Sapa Jaejoong menerima pelukan gemas dari temannya itu. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Tapi kau terlihat sehat, kawan." Jawab Jiyoung senang melihat sahabatnya. "Kau pergi lama sekali, bahkan tanpa kabar. Kurasa kau punya masalah besar yang menunggu." Lanjut Jiyoung.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit sayu. "Dimana dia?"

"Tentu saja di kelas. Jaa, masuklah!" Jiyoung kemudian mendorong Jaejoong pelan kedalam kelas. Ahra kemudian menyusul Jaejoong dibelakang.

Kelas yang semula ribut mendadak sunyi.

Siswa-siswa itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kaget yang berubah menjadi bahagia, namun tidak ada yang berani mendekati Jaejoong, karena mereka tahu ini bukan kesempatan mereka untuk pertama menyapa Jaejoong.

Greeek.

Bunyi kursi yang digeser itu mengalihkan perhatian seluruh siswa pada pemuda tinggi bermata tajam, yang sekarang berdiri menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi.

Perlahan kakinya yang jenjang itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan Ahra berdiri, semua orang menahan nafasnya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho.

Bahkan Ahra merasa bingung dengan suasana ini.

Ketika Yunho sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dengan lembut. "Anyeong, Yunho-ah, Aku pulang." Ucapnya dengan suaranya yang merdu itu

Yunho menatap kebawah mata Jaejoong dengan matanya yang dingin itu. Ia tidak berkata apapun dan kemudian, melewati Jaejoong begitu saja, keluar dari kelas itu dan meninggalkan suara bantingan pintu yang keras.

"Yunho-ssi!" Panggil Ahra dan berlari keluar menyusul Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan matanya yang sedih, lalu tersenyum. "Hai! Lama tidak berjumpa!" Sapanya pada teman-teman kelasnya yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam membeku.

Seperti bom yang tiba-tiba meledak. Siswa-siswa itu berhamburan dan berlari untuk memeluk tubuh langsing itu. Memeluk, menepuk bahkan sekedar menyentuh pelan, apapun untuk menunjukkan betapa mereka senang Jaejoong kembali lagi.

Diluar kawanan lebah itu, Yoochun, Changmin dan Juga Junsu tetap di kursi mereka namun dengan senyum puas di wajah masing-masing.

"Aku hampir menduga Yunho akan memukulnya tadi." Gumam Changmin.

Yoochun menggeleng. "Nah! Nah! Dari semua hal kasar yang mungkin Yunho lakukan, hal itu adalah yang paling tidak mungkin."

Junsu mengangguk dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. "Betul! Apalagi Jaejoong baru saja pulang berobat, Yunho tidak akan memukulnya."

"Sekarang, tinggal bagaimana Jaejoong menenagkan singa yang sedang marah ini." Gumam Changmin sambil menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

Ahra menyusul Yunho dengan setengah berlari karena memang langkah kaki Yunho yang lebar tidak bisa disesuaikan oleh Ahra. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Ahra mengejarnya sejak tadi.

"Yunho-ssi!" Panggil Ahra, namun Yunho tidak menyahut ataupun berbalik, pemuda itu terus saja menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah lalu kembali membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

Ahra menyusul Yunho dan menatap heran pada pemuda yang duduk diam sambil menyalakan api rokoknya.

Yunho merokok? Dia tidak pernah tahu hal ini.

"Yunho-ssi, kau merokok?" Tanya Ahra kaget.

Saat itulah Yunho sadar akan keberadaan Ahra.

"Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Geram Yunho antara heran dan kesal. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri sekarang.

Ahra berjalan mendekati Yunho. "Kau terlihat sangat emosi, aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Ahra mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap helai rambut Yunho yang terlihat berantakan.

Yunho menangkap tangan kecil Ahra dan membuat wanita itu merona malu. Tapi Ahra kemudian dibuat terkejut karena Yunho berdiri sambil membuang rokoknya, pemuda itu kemudian menyeret Ahra dan mendorongnya keluar pintu.

"Jangan ganggu aku sekarang!" Geram Yunho dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

Ahra menatap pintu di depannya dengan mulut menganga. Benarkah itu Yunho yang ia kenal? Yunho terlihat begitu menakutkan.

Dengan kaki gemetar Ahra kemudian duduk dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya. Ia rasa ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri sekarang. Ia merasa konyol sekarang.

Jaejoong duduk diam sambil menatap kursi kosong disampingnya. Sudah dua jam berlalu dan Yunho belum juga kembali kekelas, pelajaran bahkan sudah hampir berakhir. Gadis itu juga belum kembali.

Jaejoong menunduk dan tersenyum sedih. Apa ia terlalu lama pergi, meninggalkan Yunho dengan kemarahannya itu.

Apa hati Yunho sudah bukan miliknya lagi?

Jaejoong mengepal tangannya.

Jaejoong menoleh menatap pintu kelas yang terbuka, matanya bertemu dengan Yunho saat pemuda itu muncul bersama Ahra. Kontak mata mereka kemudian terputus saat Guru Kim memarahi Yunho dan Ahra karena terlambat masuk kelasnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yunho berjalan mendekati mejanya, tapi Yunho bahkan tidak meliriknya sedikitpun.

Dan yang tersisa dari mereka hanya diam yang dalam.

.

.

.

Malam di kediaman Jung.

Ahra dengan langkah ringan berjalan menuju dapur sambil bernyanyi pelan. Hari ini ia akan memasak makanan kesukaan Yunho. Selama ini Yunho belum sekalipun memuji masakannya, jadi ia berharap dengan menu kali ini ia bisa menambah daftar hal bagus tentang dirinya didepan Yunho.

Betapa kagetnya Ahra ketika ia menuju dapur, sudah ada orang lain disana, dan orang asing ini merebut pekerjaannya.

"Jaejoong-ssi?"

Ahra kaget saat melihat siluet ramping itu berbalik, dan wajah tersenyum Jaejoong menyambutnya.

"Oh, Anyeong Ahra-ssi." Sapa sosok dengan kemeja putih itu.

"Jaejoong-ssi, apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Ahra heran.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Aku? Tentu saja aku juga tinggal disini." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Eh?! Tapi, tapi aku tidak melihatmu selama ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tentu saja kau tidak pernah melihatku. Aku baru pulang hari ini. Dan aku kamarku berada di bangunan utama."

Ahra sedikit malu saat Jaejoong menyebut bahwa dirinya tinggal di bangunan utama karena ahra hanya tinggal di tempat para pegawai.

"Oh, Ahra-ah, kau cepat rapikan meja." Seorang pelayan muda tiba-tiba datang dan menyeret Ahra meninggalkan dapur.

"Tapi, pekerjaanku!" Protes Ahra.

"Tidak perlu, Jaejoong-ssi sudah pulang, ia yang mengatur makanan Yunho-ssi." Jawab Pelayan itu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Seperti biasa yang ada dimeja makan hanya Yunho, Kakek Jung dan Ahra. Ahra memang bekerja untuk bantu-bantu dirumah ini, tapi ia diperbolehkan makan di meja yang sama dengan tuan rumah.

Ahra biasanya akan duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho. Sebenarnya ia ingin duduk disamping Yunho tapi lagi-lagi kursi itu tidak boleh ditempati, sekarang Ahra tahu siapa pemilik kursi disamping Yunho.

Kim Jaejoong.

Ahra heran Jaejoong kenapa bisa serumah dengan Yunho dan Kakek Jung padahal dia tunangan dari Jung Ilwoo, harusnya ia tinggal di rumah Jung Ilwoo atau rumahnya sendiri saja.

Dan selama sisa makan malam itu Yunho hanya diam. Ahra tahu Yunho itu pendiam tapi diam Yunho kali ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Pemuda itu bahkan meninggalkan meja makan sebelum makanan dipiringnya habis. Jaejoong menunduk sambil menghela nafas. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum pada kakek Jung. "Aku akan menyusul Yunho."

Kakek Jung hanya mengangguk singkat, terlalu larut dengan makanannya, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia menikmati masakan Jaejoong.

Ahra melirik Kakek Jung dan punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh. Apa Jaejoong dan Yunho punya hubungan yang burukkah? Ahra jadi sangat penasaran.

Tanpa suara gadis bertubuh kecil itu bergegas menyusul Jaejoong. Ahra tahu kamar Yunho dimana, karena ia memang biasa di minta Nn. Seo, pelayan senior di rumah ini, untuk merapikan kamar Yunho.

Saat Ahra tiba disana, ia melihat Yunho berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Jaejoong berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman lembut seperti biasa.

Ahra langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding, dan sedikit mengintip.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" Ahra mendengar suara lembut Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka membiarkan orang asing masuk ke kamar pribadiku." Jawab Yunho dingin.

"Jadi sekarang aku orang asing?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat sabar sekaligus keras kepala. "Biasanya kau akan memaksa aku masuk bahkan jika aku menolak."

Yunho tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Apa aku benar-benar orang asing?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata yang menyipit karena tersenyum.

"Ya." Jawab Yunho tegas dan dingin.

Jaejoong sejenak terkejut, sebelum ia kembali mengendalikan dirinya. "Yunho-ah, kau mulai keterlaluan sekarang." Ucapnya lembut. "Ini mulai menyakitiku."

Yunho mendengus. Ia melangkah maju dan mendekat pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tangguh berpijak di tempatnya berdiri. Jika itu Ahra, gadis itu pikir ia tidak akan sanggup berdiri di tatap dengan mata yang begitu menakutkan itu.

"Kau pikir kau tidak menyakitiku?" Desis Yunho tepat di wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam dan menatap Yunho dengan tenang.

"Kau tidak bicara apapun tentang penyakitmu lalu pergi begitu saja keluar negeri untuk berobat." Ucap Yunho perlahan-lahan. "Kau tidak memberitahu ku apapun. Kau anggap aku apa? Apa aku orang asing untukmu, Eoh?"

"Itu yang terbaik untukmu." Jawab Jaejoong menatap mata yang terbakar itu. "Kau sedang berada dalam keadaan yang rumit, aku tidak ingin menambah masalahmu."

Yunho mendengus. "Kau tidak berhak menentukan apa yang terbaik untukku. Aku yang menentukan apakah kau masalah atau tidak untukku. Dan kau tahu pasti seperti apa kau untukku! Kau bukan masalah!"

Saat Jaejoong hanya diam, dada Yunho semakin panas karena terbakar emosi. "Kau benar-benar menyakitiku Jaejoong-ah." Desis Yunho. "Kau membuatku merasa sangat bodoh, karena tidak tahu apapun. Kau membuatku merasa tidak penting karena kau tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku."

"Yunho-ah." Jaejoong mulai terlihat tidak tenang. Tapi Yunho tidak memberinya kesempatan berbicara sama sekali.

"Tapi, Jae-ah. Yang paling menyakitiku adalah kau tidak cukup mempercayaiku untuk menjadi tempatmu bersandar."

"Yun."

"Kau tidak membiarkanku berada disampingmu, disaat kau menghadapi saat-saat sulit dalam hidupmu." Bisik Yunho sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat didada kiri Jaejoong. Ia yakin ada jahitan memanjang disana.

"Yun-ah." Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho yang sekarang terlihat sayu.

"Aku bahkan berniat menyusulmu tapi aku terlalu menghormati keputusanmu untuk melanjutkan rencanaku! Aku terlalu menghormatimu, sialan!" Gertak Yunho.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yunho terdiam.

Jaejoong kemudian mengelus pelan pipi Yunho, dan menyusuri rahang tegas itu. "Kau sangat kecewa padaku. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku sekarang?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Geram Yunho menatap mata bulat yang teduh dan sayu itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu jawabannya sekarang." Jawabnya dan membelai pipi tirus Yunho. "Aku tidak sadar telah menyakitimu, mianhae. Dan aku tidak heran jika kau mungkin membenciku sekarang."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa membencimu." Ucap Yunho melunak. "Aku hanya marah dan kecewa."

"Aku menyesal." Akui Jaejoong. "Mian?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang dibingkai dengan indah oleh bulu mata yang lentik itu.

Hati Yunho serasa luruh dan emosinya menguap seketika. Jaejoong punya sihir yang ampuh hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping itu. "Kumohon jangan ulangi lagi. Jangan merahasiakan hal penting dariku. Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Yunho. "Nde."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dan hanya saling memeluk sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Yun."

"Hm?"

"Gadis itu, Ahra, apa kau menyukainya?"

Yunho melepas pelukannya. "Ha? Darimana kau punya pikiran seperti itu?"

"Umm, dia manis, pintar dan punya semangat! Dia seperti gadis beruntung dalam drama-drama yang biasa Junsu tonton, kau tahu gadis sederhana yang bertemu pangeran disekolahnya, dan mungkin hidupnya akan berubah?"

Yunho kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

Yunho tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong. "Aku tidak butuh cinderella. I've got you."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan Yunho tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya lagi.

Ahra menonton adegan itu dengan mata melotot dan tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya erat.

Mereka sepasang kekasih? Tapi- Tapi –

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ahra-ssi?" Bisik Nn. Seo tepat ditelinga gadis itu.

Ahra memekik kaget namun segera kembali membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia menoleh ke balik dinding dan lega ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tak terlihat.

Apa mereka masuk kamar?

"Ehem! Apa kau punya kebiasaan mengintip sekarang?" Tanya Nn. Seo lagi dengan ekspresi bosan dan kedua alis yang terangkat.

"Eh?! Anio!"

"Lalu apa yang sedang kulihat ini? Kau baru saja mengintip Yunho-ssi dan Jaejoong-ssi bermesraan bukan?"

"Anio, aku tidak sengaja." Bantah Ahra. "Lagipula bukannya kau seharusnya lebih khawatir melihat Affair ini?"

Alisnya Nn. Seo kembali terangkat. "Berani sekali kau menyebut hubungan Yunho-ssi dan Jaejoong-ssi hanya sekedar affair?!" Desis Nn. Seo dingin.

Ahra merasa sedikit takut ditatap seperti itu. "Tapi ini memang affair. Jaejoong-ssi itu tunangan Ilwo-ssi!"

"Hah? Siapa bilang? Tunangan Jaejoong-ssi itu Yunho-ssi!"

"Apa?!" Pekik Ahra seperti tersengat listrik. Jadi Yunho sudah memiliki calonnya? Apa ia selama ini salah menafsirkan kebaikan orang disekitarnya?

Go Ahra tidak sespecial yang ia pikir.

Gadis itu mendadak merasa pusing. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menjadi cinderella dalam cerita ini. Atau sederhana saja, ini bukan kisah tentang cinderella.

END of 1st.

Hehehe, tuh kan absurd... *sigh*

pola dan tema hampir mirip king's lover juga *facepalm*

Ini bakal semacam verses gitu, kumpulan one-shot atw two-shot tapi masih nyambung kok ^^

Tapi makasih ya untuk mampir ^^


End file.
